Traditional circuit-switched communication networks have provided a variety of voice services to end users for many years. A recent trend delivers these voice services using networks that communicate voice information in packets. Packet networks communicate voice information between two or more endpoints in a communication session using a variety of routers, hubs, switches, or other packet-based equipment.
Sometimes these packet networks become congested or certain components fail, resulting in a loss of packets delivered to the destination. If the lost packets include voice samples, the user at the destination may detect a degradation in audio quality. Some attempts have been made to conceal packet loss at destination devices participating in a voice session, but these existing approaches require extensive processing performed at the destination.